


How (NOT) To Survive In Naruto

by SumiTen



Series: How (Not) To Survive [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Girlwithpowers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Luck is on her side, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Tension, SuckedIntoAnotherWorld, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: A girl from finds herself in the Naruto world.... and she's not sure if she is terrified or excited.She chose both.





	1. Welcome To Naruto

I woke up with a feeling of heavy grogginess. I could barely make out images, let alone sounds. I couldn't tell where I was, only that there was a heavy feeling all around me.

My limbs floated up without my say. When I attempted to peer out and examine my surroundings I was met with a stinging pain in my eyes, and the only thing I could see was big, blue and blurry.

**'How strange.. it's like a dream... a vivid dream..'**

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath, I didn't know where I was, and the last thing I remember... The tsunami.

I was on vacation with my family, when the warning alarm had sounded, sirens... _Wait. Tsunami. Blue. Water.. I can't breath. I.. I'm d **rowning!**_ I realized, flailing wildly I let out a gasp of bubbles... that went down.

_'Down? Wait.. down is up!'_

I turned around, and started swimming up, my lungs burned, screamed for air as my tired limbs struggled beneath the weight of the water. _'Move Nat! Move!!'_ I swam up, finally seeing a light, my limbs just about to give way as a final flurry of kicks and wrestling with the water so intent on keeping me down, my head burst through the surface.

I took a deep breath as my lungs greedily took in as much oxygen as possible. I looked around, praying I hadn't been swept away into the ocean by the Tsunami, before I let out a breath of relief. I was near the shore, and I quickly swam towards it, my muscles burning for relief. I practically hurled myself onto the shore, dragging myself on my hands and knees until I rolled over, laying on my back.

"I'm alive.." I breathed out. I fished through my pockets, looking for my phone, not that it would be much use at this point. "Damn Tsunami.. it took my phone." I grumbled upon realizing the only means of communication I had were missing.

' _Well, that's fine. I'll just find civilization, and ask for a phone, call my emergency number and inform them of my location. No need to panic, unless I'm on a deserted island, in which case I should sit, and stay calm. Step one of survival, you might think it's to find water, no. Find shelter, a basic camp site, then search for water. You'll need rest before water, in my case.'_

So I stood up, and dragged my unwillingly and terribly sore limbs along the ground, taking a good look at my surroundings. It was then, that I realize, I had not been in the ocean. I'd been in a lake.

Blinking in surprise, I walked over to the water, tasting some of the water. _'Fresh water. Not Salt water. Huh.'_ That was strange.. I looked around the lake, hearing the loud rush of water that could only be a waterfall. It took me a couple seconds to see it, but then I just wondered how on earth I'd missed it. "No fucking way." I gasped, taking a step back.

Two large statue over-viewed the valley, both facing the other, looking to be on the verge of fighting. I'd seen these statues before, and that's not was shocked me. What shocked me, is that they are not supposed to exist. "You have got to be kidding me. Is this a prank? No... no if it was a prank they wouldn't have nearly drowned me.... yeah, no, this isn't a prank. Nobody is this crazy, to build a perfect replica of the Valley of the end..." I trailed off. "This means two things, I'm either dreaming, or hallucinating. I've hallucinated before, so that's not it, and this feels to real to be a dream. So that means... No way..." I stared at the statues.

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

"I'm in the Land Of Fire... in the Narutoverse... holy shit."


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat freaks out.

**_ 'Im in the Narutoverse.  _ **

That thought alone was enough to make me laugh at the pure ridiculousness of it. Naruto was a Manga, an anime, a FICTIONAL STORY. Yet here I am, dripping wet and bit cold, staring at the two large statues. 

I slapped my cheeks. "Come on, please wake up! Please tell me this is a dream!" I pleaded, only to find the only result of my slapping, was a light sting on my cheeks. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake UP!!" I chanted, feeling my breath quicken as my legs began to shake, I fell to the ground. I took deep breaths as tears slid down my face, I choke back a sob as I struggled to compose myself. 

I stood up, shakily, knowing that I needed to get out of these cloths and drip dry if I had to, so, I began to remove my clothing, focusing myself to think of the here and now. But I felt numb. Cold. At the back of my mind, I wondered if somebody was watching me. I let my cloths dry as I sat, staring at the statues, trying to process my loss. 

_When am I in the story?_ I wondered, the breeze ruffled through the trees. I recalled the geography of the Naruto world, _if I'm remembering correctly then, this should be the boarder between the Land Of Fire, and the Land of Rice.  
_

My eyes widened. _The Land of Rice is Orochimaru's territory. The Sound Village is there._ I realized in horror _. I've got to get away from here!!  
_

With something to distract me from my predicament, I focused on my own survival. I put on my cloths, thankfully they'd dried quickly, and headed off to find civilization. My biggest thing right now is get a general idea of when I am, and most importantly what language they speak. Cultural habits and such. Mannerisms. I needed to be able to blend in to travel. I also needed a job so I can make money. I need to find a way to procure documents proving my existence, I needed to learn about everything before I even touched the Story. 

I also need to come up with a game plan on the event I run into any hostile Shinobi. Due to the fact that I'm rather close to the Sound Village, it's a possibility I might encounter them if I remain here for very long. 

So, first things first, make contact with people, find a village, learn, watch, and hopefully get a job at some point. 

With this in mind, I hiked through the woods, praying that I find a village before sunset. 

                                                                                 ** _~Later that day~_**

It took me hours, hours of grueling foot pains from walking so long, to jumping in fear at every buzzing insect that happened to end up in my near vicinity, to finally find a village. 

I carefully entered said village, looking at the surrounds. People walked through the streets, some giving me odd looks. Can't blame them, I'm the only one wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and Uggs. They've probably never seen uggs, in fact I noticed a trend upon them that they all wore some kind of sandal, not unlike ninja shoes. 

It was also fortunate that I wasn't wearing any Naruto merch, otherwise I would have had to dispose of it. 

Another thing I noted, was that everyone was most certainly not speaking English. I sighed, knowing my Japanese was rusty, but still glad I could still understand most of what was being said. 

I walked over to a browned haired man sitting alone, reading a book. He seemed busy but everyone is giving me looks. 

"Ano, sumimasen ga.." I struggled to remember the words as he looked up at me. "Eh? Nandesu ka?" He questioned. 

"Koko wa doko desu ka?" I asked where I was. 

"Takiyama, Kuni No Hi." He responded, looking back at his book. "Arigato." I thanked him before leaving the man in peace. 

I was in a village called Takiyama, and I was still in the Land of Fire. Good. That could of gone badly since I wasn't sure which direction I was going, towards Rice Country or Fire Country. I was lost in my thoughts when something hit me. 

"Ah!" I shrieked in surprise whipping around to see an old woman, who seemed to be struggling with a cart. "G-gomenasai." She apologized. 

I helped her pick up the items that had fallen, before gesturing to carry to cart. She looked at me, as if sizing me up before letting me carry it. 

It was heavy, I wondered how such an old woman had been able to push this in the dirt road. She tried to talk to me, I only nodded not sure If would pronounce the words correctly and wanting to conceal my obvious accent. She asked me my name. I realized my name would sound to foreign, so I chose a Japanese name that was close to mine in sound. Natalie, to Natsumi. 

"Natsumi. Anata namai wa desu?" 

"Tanaka, Yukiko." She responded. 

I gave her a friendly smile. 

"Hajimenmashite, dozo yoroshiku." I said. Once we arrived at her place, a small cottage at the edge of the village, she turned to me, asking if I had a place to stay, since I was obviously not from here. I admitted that I did not, and she offered me a place to stay, on the condition that I help her with work. I eagerly accepted the offer, not believing my luck. 

 

But the thing about luck is... it runs out.

 


	3. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living life a village is nice.... but boring. We learn some things about Natsumi, and how much harder it is to survive when you're secretly obsessed with an S-rank criminal.

"I'm almost done here. Natsumi, why don't you go down to the river and fetch some water, please?" A girl looked up from her work, wiping away the sweat and grime, and smiling at the woman, nodding. "Yes, Yukiko-san." She called, wiping her hands off oh a old cloth before grabbing a bucket, heading off away from the garden, and down a dirt trail, lined with flowers and weeds, grass overgrowing it in some areas, but tired tracks revealed it's occasional use.

Natsumi was enjoying her life here in the village, Yukiko helped her learn more words in Japanese, and she wrote them down in a little journal she's bought with some money Yukiko would give her for her services, making her basically a servant of the woman, but it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to leave, and Yukiko was nice.

If anything she was more a caretaker, or nurse for the old woman. Yukiko was slowly loosing the ability to walk, a sad fate really. Natsumi helped her out around the house, and the old woman could barely bath herself now.

Made sense, Yukiko was in her nineties, her late nineties. Natsumi believed she was about... oh, ninety-eight now? Goodness that woman was old. It was amazing she was in the condition she was, and if she didn't have her illness she wouldn't look a day over sixty. Natsumi reached the river, leaning down and looking at her reflection in the water.

She looked happier. Even though she was older, now seventeen, she still wondered how she somehow looked younger. Perhaps it was her happiness? She was happy.

Not that she hadn't been happy back home but... no... she hadn't. Not like this. She never do anything like she'd done here. Like digging around in the dirt and gardening. Like sewing her own clothing. Or jogging around the village. Or happily wandering around the place on her off times, usually around dusk and dawn, when Yukiko was sleeping.

She felt free, and she loved it. She'd never felt free back home. Never this free, never this, liberated. It was invigorating. Not to say it was all sunshine and daisies.

She cried all the time for the first month of being here. Every night. She held a fear of water, that is, she was scared of swimming. Being submerged. Even now she looked warily at the water, the rush and screams from the Tsunami rang through her head, making her shudder.

That was a year ago. It's been a year since she found herself here, and she's adjusted nicely, in her opinion. She's even become fluent in Japanese, and she's learning how to read better.

She loves history books here, and other things. She absorbs information like a sponge. She can't help it, everything in another world is fascinating. She's in Naruto, she wants to know everything.

She often wondered what the characters were doing, that is, Naruto, Konoha, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

What were they all doing right now? She could make a guess, Naruto was probably training with Jiraiya- intent on getting Sasuke back. She'd found out she was in the time skip a few months after arriving, when she asked Yukiko how long it had been since the Third Shinobi War. It had been 14 to 15 years. Natsumi was surprised, she thought it had been longer.

After some quick math, she rationalized that since the Valley of the end was still intact, it was before Shippuden. Until she asked about the Hokage, and was told the Fourth died twelve years ago, and how the Third Hokage had died recently.

Recently. She realized she was in the time skip.

That had been quite the discovery for her, and she was glad Yukiko knew so much about it, and she found out it was because the old woman's sister lived in Konoha for some time until she passed.

When the Third Hokage had passed. Natsumi had no doubt it was because of the invasion Orochimaru had lead against Konoha. _One of my favorite arcs. Damn. I can't like it now without feeling guilty._ She thought.

Scooping up a bucket full of water, Natsumi sighed, turning back to head up back to the garden. When she thought about the more she had to shake off the feelings, because she was no longer in a situation where they were Ok. They are real people now.

I mean, it's not like she's going to deny the Akatsuki aren't super hot. She finds it hilarious that they paint there nails, wear matching outfits and strip whenever they are about to die.

(Seriously, whenever the Akatsuki die, they strip first.)

Of course, she had to re-evaluate her definition of sexy now. They are still sexy, but now she can't fantasize over them like she used to without feeling weird about it. She had been a huge Naruto nerd. Thank god for that.

But, the thing is, is that like every Naruto fan, she had her top favorite. Itachi, Naruto, and Kakashi to name a few... but her most... eh... viewed, so to speak, was not any of them. I mean, out of the series she found them to be her favorite characters who she rooted for and felt the most for but.. the one that she watched the most and found the most interesting was actually a villain.

To be specific, it was Orochimaru.

Now, she was terrified of meeting the dude, let's make that clear. Orochimaru is probably the last person on earth she wants to meet right now. She never, ever wants to run into that man.

That being said, she wouldn't be entirely disappointed if she did meet him.

She'd be shitting her pants. But she might also be fangirling internally.

Depending on the circumstances.

In the series, she'd found the dude creepy at first, then she decided he was very attractive, then she decided he was also hilarious and watching him was amusing. He was interesting. She wanted to know more about him, so she practically went through and learned everything. Like, everything. She was a fan-girl, after all. But just, not that kind of fangirl. She supposed she was the Tsundere version of the fangirl.

It's not like I'm a fan. I just have to know everything about you and watch everything about you. That's all.

Yeah, it took all her self restraint not to try and investigate Orochimaru.

It really did.

She knew if she poked the bear, or in this case snake, she was screwed. Probably dead, maybe worse.

"I'm back Yukiko." Natsumi called as she opened the gate, looking around the garden she frowned, before walking into the house. "Yukiko?" She called out. "Where are you- Yukiko!" The old woman was on the ground, a broken pot nearby. Natsumi's eyes widened and she set the bucket down, and hurried over to the elderly woman. 

"Yukiko! Hold on, I'll get Suki, she's know what to do!" Natsumi told her. Suki was the village healer, and an old friend of Yukiko's. Yukiko's hand shot out towards Natsumi, gently grabbing the girls arm. "Natsumi... it won't help." Natsumi looked at the old woman, who faced grimaced.

"But.." She tried to protest.

"No, Natsumi... I can't feel my legs."

* * *

Yukiko's condition only worsened after that, she couldn't leave her bed. For anything. After seeing the woman was in her bed, and comfortable, Natsumi rushed to fetch Suki, who examined the old woman, and concluded this; Yukiko was dying. 

Yukiko could barely move her arms, her skin became pale and her breath ragged. Within a day, she was at death's door. Natsumi knew this day would come. Yukiko was elderly and sick, of course she would die but...

_But she didn't want this blissful simple life to end._

After Yukiko died, her life would be complicated. Yukiko's mentioned having grandchildren, who would no doubt inherit the house. Natsumi would have to move out, find a job, find a new place. She would be alone again, her only friend dead.

She supposed she could try and move into Konoha, but she crushed that idea with the one simple reasoning- Pain will destroy it and anything you build there. Wait until the Fourth Shinobi War Ends, then go to Konoha after the destruction is over. After the threat has passed, when it's safer and much more advanced to.

Natsumi would so not miss out on a chance to have proper technology again. Hey, perhaps she could even invent a thing or two.

She barely sleep that night, worried about Yukiko, worried about her own future, worried what would become of the Shinobi World, after all, who knows what horrors awaited in Boruto.

When she woke up the next morning, and walked, heart filled with dread, into Yukiko's room, she found the old woman had passed. It hit her, not hard, but it still hit her enough to cry.

She informed Suki about it, before she began to pack her bags. She couldn't stay here anymore- the villagers tolerated her at best. No doubt she might be blamed, she was an outsider after all.

An outsider with a strange accent, who nobody knew where she was from.

That reminded her, the battle of the valley of the end- it had been close to the ground zero for the Jyubi thing and Tsukiyomi. If she was that close to Shippuden, then perhaps it was best not to stay only hours away from where the battle would happen.

Natsumi was on the road by sundown, stopping paying her respects at the old woman's funeral and to finally meet the elusive family Yukiko had distanced herself from. Yukiko had mentioned two sons she had, but they had gone to Konoha on the delusions of becoming Shinobi and had lived with her sister. 

They both died in the Second and Third Shinobi war. Yukiko had be devastated, and never let her youngest, a daughter, leave to suffer the same fate. Hanako, the daughter, who turns out was the only one left of the family. Hanako had a son called Eiji.

Her son had disappeared, only weeks ago. Hanako theorized this was mostly the cause of Yukiko's stress, as she had sent Yukiko a letter informing her of such while she lived a village over, away from her mother.

Natsumi theorized on what could have happened, now interested in this little case. After all, it wasn't as if there were police in the village, and she felt obligated to at least find out what happened, if not for Yukiko's sake, then for her own curiosity's sake.

She questioned the woman, asking her what the boy looked like. Hanako looked at her, wiping away some tears, before telling her. "He's got black hair, freckles and green eyes, aged thirteen. He's got a scar on his neck from an accident when he was little.... I hope he's Ok. He was heading into the forest to play the last time I saw him. I should have stopped him.." Hanako wept. Natsumi felt a twinged of guilt for bringing on these memories, but she wanted to help.

* * *

 

Natsumi was at the scene where the Eiji boy had gone missing. A patch of thick brush and woods, surrounded by large overhanging trees overshadowing the area. Looking around the ground carefully she looked for any signs of a struggle, any signs of foul play. 

For the first fifteen minutes of careful looking, she was fruitless, that is, until she discovered a sandal. She pocketed the evidence, before she looked more in that spot, finding some broken sticks and branches, and some foot-prints- judging off the sandal they were Eiji's. She followed the prints- they looked like he'd been dragged- until they just vanished. Stopped out of nowhere.

The boy had been taken, that was for sure, but given the fight he'd put up surely he would have left more evidence? Natsumi peered around, before a thought struck her, and she darted over to the nearest tree, climbing up it. From there, she looked forward to see several more branches, with little broken twigs, and at the ground below. She blinked, looking directly down at the trail she'd followed, and concluded one simple thing;

Eiji had been taken by Shinobi. This... made things much more complicated, because Natsumi knew of only one Shinobi in the area that was in the habit of abducting children.

 _Orochimaru._ Which meant that Eiji was surely dead... if he was lucky.

That... would not be pleasant news to tell Hanako, she had to be certain that it was Orochimaru. So, with difficulty she leapt, yes leapt- she was in Naruto, and had discovered she had a chakra system, do honestly expect a hard-core Naruto fan with a chakra system _not_ to have taught themselves at the _very_ least how to jump through trees like a ninja? Tch, honestly, of course they would. Even if they were slow, and definitely not even close to ninja speed.

Natsumi eyed the trail closely, trying to figure out which way they would have gone, looking for anything, broken spider-webs being a key factor, since, well, it was _summer_ and they were in a forest, so _of course_ there were spiderwebs. Also, she did have to hunt and she may have picked up tracking since, well, she was in a ninja land so maybe that might be handy?

But regardless she decided to try and think like kidnappers who had captive, they probably knocked him out, right? And so they would have to make camp eventually, but that depended greatly on how far ninja could actually go, and how far Orochimaru's base was, and things like that.

Come to think of it, she knew for a fact where a few of his bases where, and had a general idea where others were. So maybe hike through those areas and see?

 _No. Bad. Suicidal. Entertaining and exciting, but suicidal._ Natsumi thought, shaking her head, but her thoughts persisted. _But, I mean, if I did get grabbed it would be the best time for that- what with Orochimaru about to die and all- no. Bad Natsumi. No going after Orochimaru. But he had Yukiko's grandson, and you'd be a bad friend if you didn't at least try and help him._ Her brained persuaded her, making Natsumi now interested in finding Eiji more and more, and totally not biased on the fact that it might give her an excuse to get closer to Orochimaru. 

~~Even if she still flinched at the thought of actually meeting him.~~

But it was to late, with a new goal in mind, Natsumi set of on her new quest.

* * *

**Right... just made things muuuuuch harder make making the OC a hopeless Orochimaru tsundere fangirl. Hope you like the story.  
**

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 


	4. Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi discovers herself on the right track.   
> Though, for her own health, that might not be a good thing.

Natsumi was tired by the afternoon, setting up camp- no fire of course, she's not stupid- and only slept shortly before moving on again, careful not to leave any signs of life behind.

She ate on the move, having packed enough food for a week without restocking, and flipped through her notebook.

Oh, yes, she had a notebook about the Naruto timeline. Written in code as her diary, making it look like she had a life. She made sure to add little notes of the time-line, little details about characters she might forget, all in English in various doodles and hearts. She went through it almost every night, burning the information into her head even more. She'd had very odd and recurring dreams, as well. Dreams about Shinobi.

It started happening the second she left to find Eiji.

Natsumi noted that she was probably getting close when she saw signs of a village. Only to discover it looked abandoned, save for the very few locals who did not look friendly, nope. Not friendly at all.

Natsumi didn't stay long, and kept moving. She did ask one of the locals- after bribing them with food, if they had seen anyone with a boy matching Eiji's description.

To her delight, they confirmed it, saying the boy was probably being taken to the sound. This confirmed her fears and suspicions- he had been taken by Orochimaru's minions.

Obviously not directly by the Sannin, he had the tendency to burn down whatever village he took someone from, or at least leave more dead bodies. No, they were probably just minions trying to win favor.

Natsumi set off towards the sound village -yes she realized how suicidal that was, but she wasn't about to give up now- after asking directions, of course. The person in question told her that it was a bad idea, girls her age went missing there all the time, she knew this and didn't give a fuck. She was going to find Yukiko's grandson.

Natsumi finally stopped upon discovering that she was near the village- seeing smoke. She decided to contemplate this, walking in there wasn't going to do her much good.

But Eiji could be dead by now. What if he wasn't in the actual village... actually, wait. There was a base nearby. There was a base nearby this place- Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura go there in search of Sasuke and Orochimaru destroys it.

Holy fuck, she could look for stuff in the rubble. What? Of course she was gonna go see that. It was Naruto history.

Filler history but still. 

_Now, where was it again?_

* * *

 

"Holy shit balls this is just a hole in the ground." Natsumi commented, looking at the pile of rubble. She guess whats-his-name Fuma clan guy was down there, dead. She couldn't very well dig around, but it still was fun to walk around the area. She eventually found the entrance, and snooped around a bit, wishing she had a phone so she could take a picture, but instead opted for just looking around.

Until she nearly broke her nose tripping over something- which to her pleasure was a secret door. "Oh... yay!" She squealed, delighted with this, and cautiously peered down the hole.

She made a torch, before climbing into the tunnel. Yes, into the tunnel. She was doing that. Right now. It was a bad idea but here it goes.

Her heart was thudding around in her chest as she walked through the tunnel, deciding that this was probably a bad idea, but gosh darn it she was in the mood for bad ideas. And she was curious as all heck.

And she might be sleep depraved and therefore not thinking very well. Clearly.

Natsumi, much to her disappointment, did not end up finding anything but dirt, dirt, stones and more dirt. Caved in rooms, destroyed rooms with nothing but dusk.

She carved an N onto the wall. What? If she can't take anything she might as well leave something. She climbed out of the whole, both relieved to be alive, and disappointingly underwhelmed at the lack of danger. Seriously, like, nothing happened down there other than her carving stuff onto a wall.

She left the place soon after, returning to the village who'd directed her to Oto, deciding, hey! Why not chill out here for a bit? See what happens, and see if she can pick up on anything regarding Orochimaru- or one of his labs, or of other children who've been kidnapped. After all, if she could find the people who kidnapped Eiji, she could get information from them.

Of course, they could also kill or kidnap her, but Natsumi took that as a given when it comes to homicidal Shinobi.

* * *

 

She found the town quite different from Takiyama.

Guys catcalled her, and stalked her. People gave her looks. My, people here just weren't friendly, now were they? Natsumi ignored them, keeping her cheerful nature up as she went to market to buy some things- namely a knife- and continued to try and get by, eventually becoming somewhat of a healer.

Oh yes. She can heal people. She hung around with Suki, and while she wouldn't be able to perform surgery, she could help you out of you were sick, help you treat your infection, assist with childbirth, give you some herbs to get rid of that cold, things like that. She figured this might get someone's attention.

Especially when she decided to take a page out of old Orochi's book and start trying new things. Experiments. Surgeries. To improve. On animals. Not people- not unless the people were mean and nasty but she never killed them of course.

She gave them drugs, basically, or fed them a bit of poisonous herbs, non lethal doses but she did accidentally cause this one dude to go nuts and now he's basically insane. She's not proud of it, but she doesn't regret it one bit. The man was a rapist, and a child molester.

She was delighted, yes, delighted, when she found an old nameless homeless man's corpse. Why? Because so far she had only been performing 'surgeries' on animal, dead animal she's not a monster, corpses, and now she's found a new toy. She dragged the man home, placed him in her make shift lab area, and started to work.

She fucked up half way in.

But it's fine, not like he can feel it. She opted to do something about the smell, not that she had neighbors to complain about it, being that she chose a place where her activities would go unnoticed. She collected a bunch of jars, and essentially took each of the man's organs out, putting them in the various jars, before removing his eyes carefully, going onto cut out his tongue before cutting off his head- that took the use of a saw and deer lord so much _blood._

She cut open the skull, after a lot, mind you a lot of work, and got the brain- slightly damaged due to sawing but still intact- placing it into another jar. 

She collected the blood in a large bucket, which she separated into various jars all labelled- NOT TOMATO JUICE- in bold before going onto his legs and arms. She separated each piece, feet, hands, fingers but not toes, arms and legs. She opened up each arm to look at the muscles, took some notes before stripping the body of flesh, once again, all goes into a jar, and placing the body part in a cabinet. She just hoped this wouldn't incriminate her later.

Her place absolutely wreaked of blood, and so she went out and pick as many flowers and covered her apartment in them.

She had what she want though, a detailed telling of her account listing off everything she found in the human body and how it all connected, adding pictures. Though.. with this knowledge, she needed another.

* * *

It has been only a month, and finally someone rat her out. She heard a knock on her door, and opened it and nearly dropped her cup of tea to see a Shinobi standing at her door. Sound nin.

She gave him a wide smile. "Hello there Shinobi-san, how may I help you-"

"Are you the healer?" He interrupted her. Natsumi's eye twitched in annoyance but her kept up her false smile. "I am indeed. My name is Natsumi, how may I help you?" She asked politely. She noted another man near him. She heard the man whisper to his buddy, "She might be worth something, they are always looking for more people, and if not that then she could be a test subject."

She'd seen these men before, heard there voices in her dreams.

These men were the very same men who took Eiji. She decided to make herself even more interesting. "So you're here to kidnap me then, just like you did with that boy eight weeks ago? The one from Hoizen?" She chimed to them. They both blinked and instantly she felt KI seeping towards her, and her grinned widened.

 _So I'm not crazy._ She had thought those dreams were delusions.

"How did you know about that?" The other Shinobi, he was taller, spoke with a growl. "Same way I know your names, Yazu and Ruki." She said, taking a sip of her tea. "ages fifteen and eighteen. The other day, you both had a conversation regarding your parents, with your father selling you- and you being abandoned when you were five-" She was against the wall now, and choked. "I'm right am I? God it's all true." She laughed, her tea having fell to the floor, forgotten.

"How do you know this?!" Demanded Yazu, tightening his grip on her throat. She winced. "I'm basically psychic." She admitted. They looked at each other. "You could just take me where you took the boy." She suggested. Eiji was in a dark place, she could never actually make out where, but she knew he was somewhere, alive. That was enough.

She was released, bound and gagged. She smiled to herself. _The fun is starting. The fun is starting._ Natsumi chanted in her head, while the practical part of her mind slapped her silly.

_Oh come on. It's the only way I could have survived, revealing what I know and what I can do._ ****

**Yes, but you're a fucking idiot for being here in the first place.**

_I'm in the Naruto world, and the world might end soon. If I die, I want to do it doing something that I've always wanted to do, screw with Orochimaru, because that man seems like fun._

_****_**Your obsession will get us dead one day.** __

_Yes, one day. But not today._

Natsumi's mind argued as she was tossed over a shoulder and had a bag shoved over her head.

**This is gonna be awful.**

_This will be fun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi meets her first character.

_Cells are boring,_ decided Natsumi, having been sitting in a cell for a good hour after those weirdos had locked her in there. She spent a good deal of time humming London bridge, before a familiar figure appeared before her cell.

Natsumi squinted, recognizing the man before grinning. "Hello Kabuto, did tweetle dee and tweedle dum tell you about me?" She purred the question out, leaning against the wall. Kabuto was attractive, she had decided he was already in her hotties list.

To bad he's a _scumbag._

Kabuto paused, eyes widening slightly, not hiding the curiosity and skepticism behind them. "So you know my name then, just as you knew theres. They could have easily told you this.. " Kabuto said, pulling Natsumi out of the cell, not that he needed to. She was dying to stretch her legs.

"But they wouldn't have known you got your glasses from your adoptive mother who you killed. Oh, and your a former root agent." Kabuto's face went through handful of colors and his grip tightened on my arm, dragging me through the hall. The corners of his lips turns up as he grinned, pushing up his glasses.

"Fascinating, so you truly are psychic? Tell me, who is that, right there?" Kabuto pointed towards a random dude. Natsumi squinted, before the name popped into her head. "Takuma." Kabuto's grin widened and a look of fascination crept in. They reached a lab area, and then the questions began.

Natsumi mentally sighed.

**What is wrong with you?! Telling him this of all things..**

_Um, making myself useful will keep me alive. Maybe not in the best of health but alive._

**You.. planned this... You want to be here?! Are you insane?!**

_Does anyone ever say yes to that question?_

* * *

Kabuto retrieved her again from her cell- he had been doing that a lot lately, bring her to random people and asking her things about them- before he got her again, this time leading her towards a much different looking room, and she realized what was about to happen and had to fight off the grin, deciding on a neutral expression.

After all, she wanted to make a good impression, just as much as he wanted to scare her. She was forced onto her knees, her hair hiding her face as she felt him in the room. Like, seriously, the KI on the dude was making it hard for her to think straight.

"Kabuto, don't tell me this fragile thing is the reason you insisted I come here, interrupting Sasuke's training.."

"I think you'll find her worth the effort. Orochimaru-sama this girl possess a very special gift." Kabuto explained. Orochimaru hummed. "Does she?"

"I think speaking to her yourself and seeing it in action would explain better." Kabuto said, not wanting to sound crazy. Orochimaru looked down at Natsumi, who's hair was still hiding her face. "You, child, what is this gift of yours?" She flipped it out of the way, doing a full on hair whip, before looking up at Orochimaru.

"Yesterday you and Sasuke Uchiha had a conversation about swords, specifically the kusanagi... when you were young you found a white snake skin on your parents grave, and someone told you it was a symbol of fortune and rebirth." Natsumi said, keeping her face neutral with all her will power as she channeled the poker face gods to give her strength. It took all her will not to smile and keep her face muscles relaxed as Orochimaru's eyes widened, and he looked down at her in confusion and surprise.

"What is this?" He questioned. "How do you know of this?" KI filled the room, and Natsumi stiffened, unable to move at the intensity of it, and felt her legs begin to trembled. She grit her teeth to stop them from chattering.

 _Holy shit that's intense._ She thought, clenching her fists she looked the man in the eyes. "Because I'm essentially a psychic." She told him, surprised at her even and chilled tone. _Holy fuck I sound like a badass. This is awesome. Terrifying but awesome._

 **We're gonna die.**  
_Shut up. No we're not. Orochi's an information junkie.  
_

"Psychic?" Orochimaru questioned snapping Natsumi out of her thoughts, the word sounding foreign on his lips. "She knew things about me as well, Orochimaru-Sama. Things she couldn't have known. She knew about root. I tested her, to make she wasn't some kind of agent. She can name every person we meet, guess there age correctly, all of her information she's given me has been correct." Kabuto explained.

Natsumi was really trying not to smile, so she started thinking about the Uchiha massacre and Danzo to force it from her lips. Those topics always got her sad or angry. Didn't work as well as it normally did, she was to thrilled.

Scared, but excited. She was both.

_I'm caught between shivering in terror or jumping for... not quite joy, but glee._

**We're gonna need so much therapy after this.  
**

_Damn straight.  
_

 

 

Orochimaru looked at the girl. Her face was blank mimicking the Uchiha, who was also watching the conversation play out, most likely wondering what would become of her. Natsumi wanted to meet Sasuke two, and she snuck a glance in his direction, meeting the gaze of the Sharingan. She tried not to smirk. 

"What the girl said was true." Orochimaru confessed. Natsumi looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his gold ones and she wasn't scared. No, she was terrified, but there was something else in those eyes. They held an almost _burning_ curiosity in them. Excitement. Orochimaru chuckled upon noticing that look.

"What is your name, child?" Orochimaru asked after a low chuckle. Her lips twitched, and she responded. "Natsumi." She kept her tone even.

"How old are you?" He question her again.

"Seventeen." Natsumi told him. 

"So young... just barely older than you, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru addressed the Uchiha. "Hn." Was the only thing that came out of the Uchiha. Natsumi looked at him again, and almost laughed. 

That was definitely Sasuke, he hadn't changed from the last time she watched him in the anime. She fought off her grin. Orochimaru titled his head, studying her features. "So you hold some form of psychic power, do you now? That is quite a useful ability." He drawled. "I wonder, how much more is in that pretty little head of yours?" He looked at her, and Natsumi looked into his eyes, staring into his eyes that burned unhidden curiosity.

She decided to speak. "I'm psychic, and therefore the realm of possible information and the amount of information I might see in the future, is endless."

Orochimaru licked his lips, which was much creepier in person than it was in the show. After all, he was an animated character when she first saw him, looking at him now... smooth pale skin, long silky black hair, burning golden eyes and symmetrical features, not to mention his physic... 

The man was gorgeous. Still had creepy vibes, but there was no doubt that he was attractive. After all, he did genetically enhance himself to a degree, and if you could do that, why would you not make yourself sexy as all fuck? Plus she knew the man had a certain vanity...

 She debating making a comment on his tongue, but decided not to, unsure of how he would take it and not really in the habit of insulting people who could kill her in a heartbeat without a second thought.

 **Eiji. Woman. Remember the reason you are here.** A voice rang through her head, snapping her out of her thoughts. She tried to find her voice, even with her heart thumping in her chest and uncertainty and anxiety filled her as she decided to ask, then and there. 

"Um.. eight weeks ago a young boy was taken from my village.. his name was Eiji." She spoke, her tone wavering a little. _Dammit where'd all my confidence go?_ **Your fear is finally catching up to you.** _Why can't it come back later? I needed that._ Orochimaru tilted his head, a grin playing across his lips. "And you've come to find him?" Natsumi didn't respond, her voice stopped working.

 ** _You promised Hanako. You promised. Don't forget your promise._** The voice hissed in her mind. "Yes." She bit out. She knew he was alive. _She knew_ he was.

"Eiji... that name rings a bell. The boy was brought in by the same men the girl was..." Kabuto voiced up. Orochimaru looked at her, with an amused expression on his face. "Don't tell me she sought them out in order to find the boy?"

"It's a possibility." Kabuto said. "She knew there names, and with her ability finding them shouldn't be hard. Of course, he is dead." Natsumi's jar tightened and she shot a glare at the medic. "No he's not." She hissed, surprising herself. " _I know_ he's not." Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "I see. Well, the boy isn't in here as of now, though tell me, what makes you think you would ever be able to find him? Especially given your current position?" Kabuto mocked.

Natsumi looked down, her hair falling back into her face as she looked for the right words. "I.. made a promise to someone. So I need to find him, in order to keep that promise." She looked up at Orochimaru. "No matter what, even if it kills me." She declared. _And I was super tempted at the idea of meeting you but like to hell if I'm ever gonna admit that to your face. But I don't break promises either way._ She thought, before her lips moved before her brain had time to properly think. 

"Which is why I want to make a deal."

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

Orochimaru's lips turned up in an amused smirk, "Oho? How interesting, I'm usually the one offering the deals, but go on. What do you want, to see this child?" He question, drawling on. Natsumi nodded at that. "I'll tell you everything I see, in exchange for Eiji's safety." She bargained. 

Orochimaru's smug expression remained, and he stepped closer to her, grabbing her chin and forcing it up to examine her face. Natsumi fought off the blush, not wanting to turn red because..

_HOJAPFTA HE'S TOUCHING ME AHHHHHHH._

**Girl. Chill. Keep them hormones in check. Breath.  
**

Natsumi's struggle to keep her face neutral almost broke, her eyes widening as she looked at the Sannin.

"Very well. You have a deal, child."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the comments below! I hope nobodies OOC. Reviews are love!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi becomes queen of loophole bullshit.

**_(Blue eyes shone with joy, a disarming cocky smile. "I'm back Dattebayo!")_ **

**_(Two figures crossing the desert, blond hair, red hair, they were making there move )_ **

**_(Flashes of death and destruction, the Kazekage was in danger... Gaara..)_ **

**_(She stood in front of him. His lips moved, she caught words, but couldn't make them all out. "As promised." Suddenly something came from behind, a deep, piercing feeling of pain on her back. She turned her eyes going wide and a word caught on her lips. "Eiji." )_ **

Natsumi's eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking around her dark room. Frantically calming her breathing as she took deep breaths. She was fine. It was.. just a dream.

Standing up she moved to dress herself, looking at the kimono lay out with a note in disdain. She was to wear it, since her other cloths were filthy and sorta stained. She didn't know where her other clothing was, and she couldn't very well wonder around in PJs.

_**(Hurry he's coming, He's waiting.)** _

After struggling for a good... fifteen minutes. ( _God what the heck how many layers does this thing have?!)_ She was dressed, and heard a knock at the door, before it opened. Kabuto stood there, opening the door wider as she walked towards him. "Orochimaru-sama would-"

"I know." She walked past him, glancing behind at Kabuto, who's expression was hidden behind his hair. "Well? Isn't he waiting?" Kabuto planted on a false smile. "This way." His grip on her arm was tight.

The walk was silent, save for the thump thump of her heart beating through her chest. They entered a room and discovered Orochimaru, who turned away from something and her breath caught her her throat as she tried not to gag, luckily her past experience giving her the ability to force her face to remain passive. There was a body on the table. She heard a pained moan.

 _Oh god, the body was alive._ **Calm down. You are fine. Get it together or you are next.**

She calmed herself down, looking at Orochimaru trying not to look at the body. Orochimaru greeted her with a smile, making her nerves rise. This felt familiar. To familiar.

Why did it feel familiar? 

"Any more of your... visions?" Orochimaru asked, teasing the word lightly, removing the blood covered gloves and walking across the room. "I.. I saw two people wearing black, with red clouds. They were moving across the desert, heading for Suna." Orochimaru's eyes glinted knowingly, before he turned facing her.

She stood facing him. "Fascinating. I suppose you know who they are." He said to her. She nodded. "Akatsuki, they called each other Sasori and Deidara." Orochimaru grinned. "Yes... now about our... bargain. As promised.." Her eyes widened and it hit her. _**("As Promised." Stabbing pain, Eiji.. MOVE.)**_ Natsumi moved, stepping to the side and violently turning around, her body moving on it's own as it seized a boy's arm, yanking the arm towards her- her held a knife-  and using her body weight to bring him down onto the ground, holding his arm behind him and twisting it, forcing him to drop the knife.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did, but she didn't move. She looked at this boy more closely, seeing the scar on his cheek and glaring up at Orochimaru. "What the hell." She seethed. Her head pounded and her heart raced, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Orochimaru clapped mockingly. 

"Your 'sight' is as sharp as ever, Natsumi.." He purred. Natsumi shot him a glare, and released Eiji, looking at him. "Eiji!" Eiji's once glazed over eyes suddenly snapped back into focus as she slapped him, realizing he was under a genjutsu. Eiji looked around the place, flinching away in fear upon seeing Orochimaru and Kabuto, his back up against the wall as she trembled. "S-stay b-back." He whimpered, tears pouring from his eyes. Natsumi slowly approached. "Hey, Eiji my name is Natsumi, I know your grandma, Yukiko?" His eyes snapped to hers as she approached him. "You know my Grandma?"

"I was good friends with your Grandmother, Yukiko."

"Grandma Yuki.. she sent you, is she Ok?" Hope filled his voice. Natsumi almost flinched at the sound.

**Great job, now the boy thinks he's going to escape.**

Natsumi felt guilt swell in her heart, and for the first time she regretted ever coming here."Um.. well not exactly. Yukiko... she passed." The hopeful look on the boy's face fell instantly. "Oh.." Natsumi shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. She talked a lot about you."

**Liar.**

"I.. she didn't suffer. When she died. It was quick."

**More lies.**

"She loved you."

Natsumi let the one truth slide from her lips. The boy was in tears, collapsing to the ground, sobbing. Natsumi reached out to touch him, before Kabuto walked forward, grabbing the boy who let out a yelp of fear. Natsumi watched the boy, any words or action caught in her throat as the look of horror waved across her face as Kabuto dragged him away, whimpering in fear.

_Dear god.. what am I gonna do.._

**Behind you.  
**

She felt something near her ear, breath tickling her throat, causing her to freeze in terror. She no longer able to keep herself composed as reality swept over her. She went rigid and pale, her legs trembled as she _felt him right behind her._

"There, that should hold up your end of the bargain. The boy will not be killed, though he is a test subject, Kabuto will have to cut into him a little bit." Orochimaru whispered into her ear, relishing her terror that she had held back before. "Now, perhaps you could answer a few of my own questions, hm, Natsumi-chan?"

_Why is this both terrifying and sexy at the same time?_

* * *

 

**Ah, conflicted Natsumi. Reviews are love ;)**

 

 

 


	7. Solice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi has a heart to heart with Sasuke.

Natsumi didn’t regret much, as far as her situation stands she’s finding that after living a peaceful, safe dull life, her current life is now interesting, and terrifying. Her powers are also pretty handy, as far as she’s concerned. She might have been able to pull it off with just her Naruto knowledge but it wouldn’t have sold as well, and she tended to fumble with her wording when her anxiety kicked in.

 

Of course, she also doubted she would have been able to even _find_ Orochimaru in the first place, not without making a large show of knowledge to lure him to her, but that would have also lured his enemies, which she did not want to deal with.

 

Unless they were Akatsuki, but, oh boy, the fun she could have with them. Not to mention Obito’s sexy Madara voice, and just Pain in general.

 

Yes, she would have been perfectly happy surrounded by sexy dangerous men, even if it killed her. Having said that, she did regret perusing Eiji.

 

The boy was broken, even if by some miracle she got him out, he mental condition would mean this dude would have some major PTSD and this world didn’t have therapists. He was thoroughly traumatized, and Natsumi was just, not able to handle that kind of thing.

 

After all, she herself still had issues, her fear of water, and flinching at the sound of running water was still an issue for her.

 

Showering gave her anxiety.

 

_Showering._

 

But she faced her fear, even if it make her uncomfortable she could not, could not, allow Kabuto or Orochimaru, or anyone really, know about this particular fear.

 

Because they would no doubt use it against her, she as a civilian, albeit with minor self defense skills which was of course useless against Shinobi, and a prisoner, and she was just not going to even try to even entertain the idea, of thinking she could out fight them.

 

She knew how to fight them mentally. But physically? No. She couldn’t do much. Which is why she couldn’t allow them any more edge on her than they already had. She was already working on outplaying them by waiting for Orochimaru to die. Shippuden had already began, and according to her visions they should actually be going to meet with Sasori…. Now.

 

(The reason she knows might also have to do with the fact they moved to the Grass Base from Shippuden, yes she spent a good five minutes squealing silently fan girling in her room when she knew nobody was noticing.)

 

Has she really been here for so long? That would be… about twenty-one days now. Damn, it didn’t feel that long, almost a months gone by.

 

_Odd. I guess time flies when you think your gonna die._ Natsumi thought, grinning a bit. Guess that also explains why she had free rein to walk about the place. 

 

Of course, they could probably sense her every movement and you had to do some kind of Jutsu in order to get out of the bloody door, so there’s that. She decided, that since Orochi and Kabuto were out, they just left, actually according to her intuition sensing mind powers, she might as well say hello to the Uchiha.

 

Natsumi walked through the halls, surprisingly she never got lost, though maybe not as surprising as she thought since, well, _psychic._

 

She found Sasuke sulking in the giant ass entrance area. She looked at him, and he shot her a glance before looking away. “They just left.” She nodded, going over to sit next to him. He looked at her.

 

“They will be gone for a few hours.” He said, this time slower, looking at her with the Uchiha version of an exasperated expression.

 

“Hm. I know.” She acknowledged. “And no, I’m not gonna make a run for it.” He looked at her like she was crazy, which was probably true, and scoffed. “Is it because of that boy you were looking for? Forget him and save yourself, or you will die.” He told her, which would have come off as quite mean and rude, but Natsumi knew otherwise.

 

This was Sasuke’s way of helping. As… odd as it was, it wasn’t like she could complain.

 

“I’ll die if I make a run for it. I mean, it’s Orochimaru- and I’m a civilian. Even if I ran, even with my ability to see him coming, I won’t be able to run. I’ll just get tracked down and dragged back here or killed, or worse. Way I see, I bide my time until the correct opportunity arrives.” She explained.

 

“Correct opportunity?” Sasuke questioned. She nodded. “Yep… when you do what you need to do.” Sasuke’s eyes widened with realization, and he eyed her a new light.

 

“What do you know about the Akatsuki?” He asked. She smirked. “You mean, what do you know about your brother?” Sasuke’s lips tightened and his glare intensified.

 

“Yes.” He bit out grudgingly. Natsumi smiled, thinking of the Uchiha who sacrificed everything, and hummed before responding.

 

“If I wanted, I could probably track him down.” That was it, a fire lit in the Uchiha’s eyes. “You can find Itachi?” Sasuke asked, grabbing her shoulder. Natsumi winced, grabbing his wrist and removing his hand, nodding.

 

“Yes. I can. I’ve already had visions of him, thanks to your presence, of the past.” Sasuke stiffened, and Natsumi waved at him. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge, and mini you was very adorable… I saw the massacre, though.” She admitted.

 

**Red eyes. Pain. Death. Itachi. Betrayal.**

 

“ **The Uchiha are planning a coup.”**

“ **Look after Sasuke, won’t you Itachi..”**

“ **No matter what path you choose we will always love you.”**

“ **Big Brother!!”**

 

The damn thing had been her mind, and if she thought to hard about something, or lingered on it to much she got visions of said thing, then, well, thinking of Itachi + Psychic powers = Massacre nightmare dream account.

 

Much more detailed compared to the anime. She damn well cried her eyes out.

 

Sasuke looked away, his fist bawled till his knuckles turned white. “I see...” Natsumi sighed. “You know, I also lost everything, just a year ago I had parents, brothers, sisters… a family. Then one day, it was all gone. A Tsunami hit, and took everything. I was found my Yukiko and.. I’ve tried to forget about it. They say time heals but…” Natsumi felt her throat closing up at that point.

 

**(Waves. Screams. Water. Gushing. Death. Destruction. You can’t escape. Your gonna die.)**

 

“I haven’t forgotten. I can’t.” Natsumi said, quietly, clutching her hands in her lap. She felt wettness on her cheeks. _Am I crying? Why… why does this hurt so much.._ She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. 

 

**In. Out. In. Out.**

 

Sasuke looked at the girl, who’s hands were folded tightly in her lap, her hair hung in front of her face, but her breathing was heavier, her shoulders moved and he heard quiet sniffs as Natsumi wept. 

 

“I just miss them, ya know.” Natsumi sniffed, whipping furiously at her tears as she forced a smile onto her face. Sasuke looked down, no doubt remembering his own parents. 

 

**He knows your pain to. He lost his parents to.**

 

“I know.” He uttered the words, and Natsumi felt herself in the company of someone who, for once, she understood, and who understood her. They both remained silent, both aware of each others pain. For that, she felt comforted. 

 

She wasn’t alone. 

* * *

**Reviews are love. I hope nobody was OOC.  
**


	8. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi's in trouble.  
> Again.

**Sorry... decided I didn't like this chapter so now I'mma change it.**

* * *

Natsumi walked down the hallways of the base, having just left Sasuke after getting bored, when the hallway suddenly filled with KI. She froze for a second, before she turned and looked towards Orochimaru, who'd crept up behind her.

Her back met the wall in an instant, his hand held her throat tightly. "I do believe you failed to mention the leaf nin that would appear." He hissed. Natsumi choked, tempted to claw at his hand, but did not. It wouldn't do her any good.

"I.. didn't.. know.. !" She got out, and he loosened his grip, slightly. She greedily took in air before glaring at him. "I didn't have any visions of them until after you left. Besides, your fine." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at her words, his grip tightening. "If this happens again.."

Natsumi raised her hands. "It won't." She said, trying to defuse the Sannin's anger. "By the way, should know that we're gonna have company now." Natsumi explained. "Team Seven followed you." Orochimaru stepped back, turning from her. "I see. I suspected as much. Oh well, I'll have to greet them properly then, you find Kabuto and be ready to leave." He told her, before vanishing. 

Natsumi blinked. **Whew, you dodged a bullet hun.** _I know._

Darting down the hallways Natsumi paused before realizing that, team seven catches Kabuto. And ties him up. Then runs down the halls..

As if on cue Naruto appeared, followed by Sai ran past her in the next hallway over, making her stop. Naruto and Sai both stopped and looked at her.

She waved at them.

"Sup. Looking for Sasuke?" She asked. Sai looked at her curiously. "Are you Natsumi?" He asked. Natsumi nodded. "You must be Sai, and you're definitely Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto asked. Natsumi raised her hands. "Look I spend most of my time in a single room." Lied Natsumi. "So I'm not entirely sure where the Duck-Butt's room is, he keeps to himself and likes privacy, understandable, really. But I'd be happy to show you the way to where he likes to hang out. I think he might be napping right now though.." Natsumi said, walking past them calmly.

Sai and Naruto both watched her suspiciously, before following her, so she made a dash forward. They both followed, being ninja of course they could follow, before Naruto stumbled a little and fell forward. Natsumi stopped, panting because she was not a ninja, and turned to Naruto.

"Well I guess that means we wait until your friend wakes up." She sat on the opposite side of the wall. Naruto eventually woke up, as sigh found his book, flipping through the pages.

He went through flashback mode before the two of them seemed to have things resolved. It was a touching moment, to be honest. That's when they heard footsteps.

Natsumi stood as Orochimaru appeared, his usual smirk on his face. "Well Sai, it would look like you have to choose what side you are on." He said, before looking over at Natsumi. "Natsumi-chan, I do believe I told you to find Kabuto." Natsumi gestured over to the two of them. "They have Kabuto. Well.." Natsumi squinted as images flashed through her mind. 

"Actually now, they don't have Kabuto anymore. Yeah, he just got out of the ropes." Naruto and Sai both look at Natsumi in confusion. "What? How do you know that?!" Asked Naruto.

"Because. That's why." Natsumi said, giggling at there bewildered reactions. She walked over to Orochimaru, not quite close to him, but close enough not be in the way of any jutsu. Naruto frowned, before glaring at Orochimaru.

"Get out of here Sai, I got this." Sai looked at Naruto, before running off. Natsumi leaned against the wall again, almost grinning in amusement. Naruto created a few dozen shadow clones as Orochimaru attacked him with his snake jutsu, which beat Naruto back. "Where did all that power go?" Orochimaru mocked. Natsumi started counting on her fingers.

One.

Naruto charged at Orochimaru again, and was beaten back.

Two. Three. Four.

Orochimaru noticed her counting, and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and cocked her head down the hallway, he struck at Naruto again, and Natsumi pointed her fingers in the direction snapping her fingers. "Boom." Yamato busted through the wall blocking Orochimaru's attack.

Sakura and Yamato stood there in defensive positions behind Naruto. Orochimaru smirked, and told them to continue kill at least one more Akatsuki member. Natsumi chuckled. "Oh they'll do a lot more than just one more." She said. Orochimaru glanced at her, and she turned to team seven. "Hey Naruto, here's little warning to Shikamaru Nara, when Asuma Sarutobi meets the Akatsuki Duo, Kakuzu and Hidan he will die, so heads up." Natsumi said casually.

"What do you mean he'll die?!" Naruto asked. Natsumi looked at him incredulously. "I mean exactly what I said. He is going to die. In about five months, two weeks, and three days, exactly." Yamato and Sakura's eyes widened. Orochimaru gave Natsumi a look, and she shrugged.

"Well if you'll excuse us." Orochimaru said, next thing Natsumi new she was in a different room. The Sannin looked at her. "What was that about?" He asked. Natsumi shrugged. "I want to see if something I see can be prevented- that is, I've noticed there are things you can prevent and things that are just... fixed. So I'm tossing them a bone to see what happens. If I see something in advance, especially when is so detailed, then it's usually GOING to happen, no matter what is done to prevent it- at least so far." Natsumi explained to him. 

"I see." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What else have you seen?" He asked her. Natsumi fished around in her brain to find something not harmful but seemingly secret. "I've seen the death of most of the Akatsuki. They are going to die. Um, oh, and there's gonna be a Fourth Shinobi War." She added as an after thought.

Orochimaru blinked, before cocking his head. "Interesting. Who will be involved?" Natsumi paused, images of battle flashing before her eyes, and words came out of her mouth without warning. Her eyes glazed over going pure black. Her voice came out but it didn't sound like a single voice. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the girl, who looked more like a demon now. 

**"Five armies against one man. All the nations joined together. The dead will rise. A Shinobi alliance will be formed. N** **ew enemies will appear and the final battle to decide the fate of the Shinobi World, will begin."**

Natsumi blinked, completely unaware of what she just said. She looked at Orochimaru, who looked at her with morbid curiosity, shock and confusion. "What? Did something just happen? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You.. you don't remember?" He asked. Natsumi blinked. "Um.. no? What happened?" She asked nervously. What did she do? She did a major blank mode. Did she just drool or something? _Oh god no please no._ **Calm down,you didn't drool.**

"I believe you just made a prophecy." Orochimaru said, walking past her. Natsumi blinked. "About what?"

"The Fourth Shinobi War, the dead rising and something about a final battle to decide the fate of the Shinobi World." He said absentmindedly walking past her. 

Beyond them an explosion was heard. "Come, it would appear Sasuke-Kun is awake."

* * *

**Hehe.. so I feel like a threw everything off in the last chapter so I re-wrote the chapter.  
**

**Reviews are love.**

 


	9. Boredon At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi is bored, so she tries a view things.  
> Orochimaru's condition is getting worse and is in need of a new body.

**Focus, your almost there.**

_I can't do this, I kill myself if I go any further.. uh.. my head feels funny...  
_

**No, take deep breaths and focus, you are almost there.**

_Blah... wait.. I'm doing it! Haha! I'm doing it!  
_

Natsumi opened her eyes as a smile slipped across her face. Ever since they'd come in contact with the leaf and she pulled her little 'stunt' prophecy thing, she hasn't been allowed to leave her room unaccompanied. Sometimes she'll catch Sasuke, but that was only once and he quickly learned not to go near her room, else he be stuck watching her. 

So, Natsumi set to wall walking. Then, she moved onto trying to walk on the ceiling. That took some... concentration but ultimately she decided she liked pacing on the ceiling and made it her hobby.

At least until she got bored of that, she tried handstands, flips, some stretching, normal exercising like push-ups, pull ups, sit ups and jumping jacks. Natsumi truly was, for intents in purposes, bored out of her mind.

Her visions did little to entertain her, as she already knew about most of the exciting stuff she saw. Orochimaru, she knew, was getting worse and she saw his death coming up. Until then, she was stuck indoors. She really did miss seeing... anything but walls and grumpy psycho ninja.

Kabuto would check up on her, especially since Orochimaru noticed the injuries he'd inflicted on her were healed. So she would spend some time with Kabuto in a lab, he do little weird and sometimes painful 'tests'.

Natsumi is not sure how she feels about this.

Suddenly the door opens, and Natsumi paused, looking over to the entrance where Sasuke Uchiha standing there. **Orochimaru is dead.** Natsumi hopped down and grinned. "So, I'm gonna guess Orochimaru's out of commission?" She mused. Sasuke looked at her blankly with a cold expression. "Hn. You said you know where Itachi is." He asked.

Natsumi nodded. "Yep... he won't be alone though, and I'm not a fighter. Your gonna need some people to take care of the other Akatsuki." Sasuke nodded. "I know. I've already got a few people in mind... let's go." He turned, and Natsumi nodded, following Sasuke. She had no real belongings of her own, so there was no need to pack.

* * *

"Ahhh, free at last... thank you Sasuke."

Suigetsu stood there, butt naked grinning. Natsumi shamelessly checked him out. Suigetsu looked at her. "Who's this?" He asked, flashing her a toothy grin. "This is Natsumi." Suigetsu's eyes widened at Sasuke's words. "Ah... wait.. are you that girl who can see the future?"

Natsumi smiled at him, nodding. "Mm-hm. That's me. Nice to meet you Hozuki-san. Now since I know you don't really want to come with us, how about we grab you Zabuza Momochi's sword- which I know where it is since I know everything- and you join Sasuke's team he's building consisting of two more members Karin and Juugo, in exchange?" Natsumi asked. Suigetsu's eyes widened and Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh.. well I see why you were kept alive so long, your quite the little smooth-talker aren't you?" Suigetsu replied. "Very well since you asked so nicely, if you get me the sword, I'll join." 

 

Sasuke eyed him, his gaze measuring before turning away. “Hn.” Said the Uchiha. Natsumi grinned at Suigetsu who just looked confused at Sasuke’s actions.

 

 

“He said Ok we have a deal, but hurry up.” The soothsayer translated. Suigetsu grinned. “Alright.” 

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while but things have been complicated and I’ve been in and with inspiration. Don’t worry about Orochimaru as he’ll obviously bounce right back after death as soon as cannon as wrapped up. Then we can go into lots of fun, but that’s for later. Honestly I pity Sasuke for the insanity this girl will put him through.**

**Reviews are magic!**

 


End file.
